


Hold It

by iblanc



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:29:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iblanc/pseuds/iblanc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#30DaysOfTriles Day 30: Doing Something Hot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold It

"And now move smoothly into downwards dog. Hold the pose and breathe from your belly." The instructor droned from the front of the room.

"I’m gunna kill you, Tris." Miles whispered as he heaved his butt into the air.

"No, you’re not, Miles. But your abs might because they’ll be killer after this." He replied calmly.

"I am uncomfortable, tired, and sweating from places I didn’t know could sweat!" Miles answered.

"That’s kind of the point of hot yoga, sweetie." Tristan lowered his knees to the mat and moved to a standing position.

"You know," Miles said, following Tristan’s movements. "When you said you had something hot in mind for the two of us to do together I didn’t think you meant this." He moved into warrior pose 1 as the instructor continued guiding their breathing.

"Well, maybe you should get your head out of the gutter." Tristan joked.

"I know you like yoga but that statement was misleading and you know it." Miles hissed.

"Boys, is there a problem?" The instructor called from the front of the room.

"Not at all." Tristan replied before winking over his shoulder at Miles.

"Excellent. Lets all move into position two now, bring your arms out to the side and twist so you are facing outwards." 

"Still going to kill you." Miles said to Tristan’s back.

"Mmhmm, love you too, sweetie." Tristan sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> ;P


End file.
